icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Jun Takigawa
Jun Takigawa is the assistant to Kyoko Asechi, head of Pretty Top in the anime, Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and it's sequel, Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. He is very poetic, not just in Japanese, but in English as well. He randomly spouts English words most any time he talks, albeit not correctly or with a very good accent. He is greatly admired by Mion, who had a crush on him. Above all, he cares about Kyoko's safety and happiness, and at the end of Dear My Future, he proposes and gets married to Kyoko.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality Jun is considered to be very wise and poetic, often spouting poetry that makes no sense to anyone listening in, excluding Mion. He is shown to be quite perceptive, as he can sense untapped potential within certain individuals, and was the only one to figure out Asechi Kintaro's true identity before it was publicly revealed. Under the mantle of Prism Ace however, Jun shows a much more flamboyant and whimsical side of himself. Appearance Jun is a tall man with short black hair and dark brown eyes. In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Jun styles his hair differently and his hair is grown out. Background Jun was just a newborn when his parents died in a car crash. Following their deaths, he was taken in by Kei, who happened to be near the site of the car crash that his parents died in. At some point later on in his life, Jun became Kyoko's assistant at Pretty Top. Role in the Plot Jun was looking for Mion when he spotted Aira conducting her Pretty Remakes in a shopping mall. Since he was running out of time, and having noticed her potential as a Prism Star, Jun approached Aira and dragged her to the Yokohama ice skating rink to be Mion's replacement. Dear My Future Jun is still Kyoko's assistant at Pretty Top. He was the one who realized Mia Ageha's potential, just as he had realized Aira's. He later takes on the mantle of Prism Ace, which leads to Mia developing a huge crush on his masked persona. Jun tried his very best to try and hide the truth about Kyoko's father from her, wanting to protect her. However, he unfortunately failed, and she learned about all of the dark secrets behind him. When she was wavering about letting Prizmmy and PURETTY participate in the fight to get Aira back, Jun brought her back to her normal self, holding her shoulders tightly when she cried, telling her that he would definitely protect her. Kyoko later found a photo in a journal by her father, delivered to her by Jun from her mother. The photo showed a man who looked very similar to Jun, and a baby that looked almost exactly like Jun when he was an infant. This is when Kyoko realized that Jun was in fact not Kei's child, and was not her half-brother: Her family had adopted him, meaning they were not blood-related. In fact, his real parents had died in a car accident right after meeting Kei, who had recently lost her husband and the love of her daughter. She took Jun in, and raised him as her own son. Jun tells her after she found out that he had something important to tell her once everything was over. After the Road to Symphonia, Jun proposed to Kyoko at Rizumu & Hibiki's wedding, saying "Please marry me". Although shocked, she later accepted, and wearing the engagement ring he gave her, they headed to his parents' grave for him to introduce her to them, and report that he was getting married to her. In the anime's final scene, they stand together in front of the grave close together with a bouquet of white roses. Etymology Jun's given name translates to "genuine" while his surname Takigawa means "river rapids." Trivia *Jun is voiced by Susumu Chiba, who also voices Ryūnosuke Ayase in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *Jun is so popular among the Japanese for being so awesomely lame, that he has quite a large fanbase compared to the other male characters. He even has a fanmade Voice-Jukebox. References Category:Pretty Top Category:Asechi/Takigawa Family Category:Aurora Dream Category:Male Characters Category:Characters